1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cutting insert is coupled to a cutting tool mounted on a machine tool, to be used in cutting a workpiece to be cut which consists of iron, nonferrous metals, non-metal materials, etc.
This cutting insert generally has an upper surface, a lower surface, and a plurality of lateral surfaces connecting the upper surfaces and the lower surface. A cutting edge is provided between the lateral and upper surfaces, while there are a cutting edge land surface and a cutting edge rake surface formed in series between the cutting edge and the upper surface. Further, the cutting edge rake surface serves as a chip breaker.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0100287 discloses an example of a conventional art as the one illustrated in FIG. 14, in which a cutting insert includes a rake surface 11, corresponding to a cutting edge rake surface, which is inclined at a predetermined angle (β) to a bottom surface 12 and is planar. However, since the rake surface is on a flat plane, friction is generated between almost entire rake surface plane and the chip, causing shortened life span of the cutting insert. Further, because the heat radiating area is limited to the planar rake surface only, problem such as adhesion of the chip onto the cutting insert by the heat is experienced.